Arcadian
Arcadians were a humanoid species native to Arcadia, the fifth planet of the Vellun Gamma system. Physiology Arcadians were distinctly known for their large, dolphin-like heads. Their wide-set, gray-blue eyes possessed a thin membrane that protected against the solar radiation on Arcadia. Arcadian skin had a very smooth texture to facilitate movement in the water and had a thick epidermis to protect against sudden temperature changes. The skin also contained chemical compounds that allowed some nourishment via photosynthesis. Skin color ranged from light blue to pale yellow. Offspring were born live and typically measured a half-meter in length. They spent the first three to six months of their life inside a marsupial-like pouch. The young were observed to adapt easily to both land and water environments and grew to over two meters in height. Although some nourishment was derived from photosynthesis, Arcadians were omnivorous and preferred to live off of the planet's ample supply of sea plankton. A dorsal spine was a rare physiological feature and played a part in Arcadian society. Society and Culture Cultural development Arcadian culture was remarkably free of war as Arcadians were, by nature, pacifistic. The lack of predators on Arcadia allowed a technological society to develop based on the principles of applied physics and mathematics. However, other scientific disciplines were beginning to be understood. Societal structure Society was based around extended groupings of like-colored individuals living in small cities of several hundred to several thousand people. These cities were found on the planet's island chains and on artificial islands capable of moving as the seasons changed. Some Federation anthropologists believed that underwater communities existed as well. Communal living was the norm in Arcadian communities with all sharing the responsibility and care of any offspring. Federation sociologists theorized that all Arcadians shared some form of communal consciousness citing the speedy assimilation of Federation languages into the Arcadian language without translation assistance as proof. Arcadian society, as a whole, was slightly xenophobic. Arcadians were fearful that foreign races would cause radical societal upheaval. Language Curiously, no evidence of written language existed and the oral language had a very rudimentary baseline. Government Government was nonexistent in the traditional sense. The closest appearance of leadership was deference to individuals possessing a rare dorsal spine. As of 2286, two Arcadians sat among the Federation Council as associate members. Due to their xenophobic society, Federation travel visas were required and trade was restricted by order of the Federation Council. History Arcadian origins were a bit of a mystery. While certain elements indicated a long-established civilization, other elements indicated relatively recent (within the last 100 years) societal development. Some Federation anthropologists hypothesized that the Arcadians were what was left of a long-extinct parent race of unknown origin. Some believed that the race was somehow transplanted to Arcadia, perhaps by the s. The United Federation of Planets made first contact with Arcadia in 2278. In 2280, Federation scientists were allowed to visit the planet and study its inhabitants. Sometime between 2280 and 2284, the Arcadian scientist Firim'Ja Ale discovered the first physical evidence of protomatter, the substance behind Dr. David Marcus's Genesis Device. An Arcadian delegation was present among the Federation Council during the Cetacean probe crisis on Earth and Admiral James T. Kirk's subsequent disciplinary hearing. After Project Genesis became public, Arcadian ambassadors, feeling morally responsible, were fervently working to ensure history was not repeated. In the process, they were also learning that they must change their xenophobic ways if they were to attain full-membership status in the Federation. ( ) In the 2360s, a female Arcadian served as science officer aboard the . The ensign was part of the away team making official first contact between the Federation and the Adegeda of Arali Prime. ( ) Appearances * * * * External link * Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Mammalian races and cultures